


together

by wearing_tearing



Category: Black Magick (Comics)
Genre: Canon Divergent, Community: trope_bingo, Demon Hunters, Gen, Post-Black Magick Issue 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearing_tearing/pseuds/wearing_tearing
Summary: Maybe things would have been different if this had been who they were from the start. Witches have their own power, but neither Alex or Rowan were meant to deal with hellish things.
Relationships: Rowan Black & Alex Grey
Kudos: 1
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Sixteen





	together

**Author's Note:**

> [trope_bingo](https://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) fill for my "AU: Demon / Ghost / Monster Hunters" square!
> 
> I've been wanting to write fic for Black Magick since I first read it, so here I am :D
> 
>  **warning** for mild body horror.

It is a new thing they do.

Now.

After everything.

Maybe things would have been different if this had been who they were from the start. Witches have their own power, but neither Alex or Rowan were meant to deal with hellish things.

And yet.

And _yet_.

Here they are.

After everything.

“You should go back to Laurent,” Rowan says with a downward tilt to her lips. Her hair is a bit longer now, hiding the skin of the back of her neck, and her hands are in the pockets of her leather jacket. Alex doesn’t need the sight to know she’s clutching her lighter.

Alex snorts. “I’m not leaving you alone. I’ve done enough of that and look where it got us.” Closer to hell than they are comfortable with. “Besides,” she adds, “I kind of owe you.”

Rowan side-eyes her, but keeps quiet. She’s good at that now: not saying anything, not sharing, keeping her secrets. Alex has had to grow used to Rowan’s lies and omissions and it pains her more than she’s willing to admit.

But they are sisters and Alex is not going to let her sister walk alone.

Alex can still feel the bite of ropes around her wrists as she knelt on the ground while Stepan aimed a gun to her head. That ritual would have not only killed her, but killed all the future lives she may have lived.

Rowan’s will saved her from that. Just like it will save more people today.

“What are we dealing with?” Alex asks as they make their way down the empty and quiet street. Their destination is the cute little house at the end of the block, abandoned by its owners in a fit of desperation after they found _something_ roaming through their halls in the middle of the night.

“The usual,” Rowan replies with a shrug of her shoulder.

“Ah.” Alex clicks her tongue. “Demons.”

Sometimes, Alex has trouble tracing all the steps that brought them here. She never imagined herself to be someone who hunted for evil, but she supposes being friends with Rowan the Black would have eventually led them here.

She does miss her coven, though. She misses the bonfires, the dancing, and the simple protective spells. But she also likes the fight against creatures that would bring hell to others.

“Here we are,” Rowan announces when they reach the unassuming house that is home to horrors. “Are you ready?”

Alex smiles at her and takes a step forward.

**

It is a new thing they do.

Now.

After everything.

Maybe things would have been different if this had been who they were from the start. Witches have their own power, but neither Alex or Rowan were meant to deal with hellish things.

And yet.

And _yet_.

Here they are.

After everything.

“Be seen,” Rowan says, raising her hand as soon as they step into the house. 

A little girl makes herself seen in the previously empty living room. The dark circles around her glowing eyes and stitches across her mouth make Rowan’s stomach churn with unpleasant memories.

“Oh, wonderful,” Alex sniffs. “Another fucking _manifestation_.”

Dealing with the Ardat Lili doesn’t mean putting an end to Hell. It just means putting an end to the Ardat Lili. Hell’s spawns still show up to cause trouble every now and then.

Trouble that Rowan and Alex have made a career of solving.

Going from working at the Portsmouth Police Department to hunting supernatural creatures during her spare time isn’t all that different to Rowan. With Alex’s company, and after embracing her full power, it has become easier to do both.

The little demon girl tries to smile, stitches pulling at her lips. There is a glint of wicked glee behind her soulless eyes when she raises the little doll she’s holding. 

“Oh, no you don’t,” Alex warns and casts a spell.

A hit of purple magick strikes the little girl in the stomach, sending her sprawling through the room. Before she can recover, Rowan is there.

Gathering her will is like a living flame inside Rowan’s gut. The power rests there, building and building, until she needs to use it.

This is her favorite part.

“By my will!”

Power bursts out from Rowan in a rainbow of colors and wraps itself around the demon girl. A demon’s true face is never pretty: their mouths have too many teeth, their faces are half decomposing, and the worms that live under their skin slither out and try their best to leave a host that is being destroyed.

Yet there is nothing Rowan likes more than hearing them scream when she sends them back to hell.

“Well,” Alex blows out a breath, “that was easy.”

It always is, now that Rowan is a witch of the Black in full control of her powers. She doesn’t say that to Alex, though. She doesn’t say a lot of things to Alex anymore.

Alex isn’t deterred. She rests a hand on Rowan’s shoulder and gives it a squeeze. “What other demons are we hunting tonight? It’s still early. We have time.”

Rowan smiles at her and lets herself be led outside.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://wearing-tearing.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/wearing_tearing) | [dreamwidth](https://wearing-tearing.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
